


Starlit kiss

by GreyWardenCousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Mages (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenCousland/pseuds/GreyWardenCousland
Summary: A quiet moment in camp leads to some lovely moments.





	Starlit kiss

The fire's warmth caressed Evie's skin as she laid back in the grass, her head on her rolled up cloak. She was looking up at the plethora of stars scattered on the velvet of the night sky, like diamond dust over a noble's best ball gown only of a richness no mortal could possibly replicate. There was a slight chill in the air, but it only made the fire's warmth all the sweeter and she felt at peace, not least because of the company she kept.

'I... have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair?'

The smile touched her lips before she could help it, but she kept her eyes on the heavens above. The delicate lilt of the voice made her flustered and she would do just about anything to make sure its owner did not stop talking. 'Really? It's so stubborn sometimes, since I cut it it's been more of a bother than anything.' She self consciously touched the ends and sneaked a peek at the woman beside her.

Leliana was propped up on her side, a hand lost in her gorgeous red hair, her nearly violet eyes putting the stars above to shame. 'Yes. It's very nice, and it suits you. Simple, not like what we wore back in Orlais. They involved flowers, ribbons, jewels...'

The tone was light and appreciative, but Evie's heart sank a little at the reminder of the kind of people Leliana was used to associating with. The women she had grown up around were elegant, fashionable, beautiful. They would have known what to say, would not have stumbled over their words like schoolchildren caught doing something naughty. They would not have gotten lost in those violet eyes and nearly set the camp on fire by accident when trying to cook dinner, an incident Evie still denied to this day as slanderous and inaccurate. Those women were not _simple_ , as Leliana put it. They were not drab, used to a life of practicality and modesty, of self-denial.

Leliana seemed to pick up on her mood, for she scooted closer to Evie and gave her a smile that was so innocent it passed into mischievous. 'One year,' she started, leaning her head against Evie's in a conspiratorial whisper, 'feathers were all the range. And Lady Elisse decided she needed to outdo everyone else and actually wore live songbirds in her voluminous hair.' Leliana paused, as if to consider Lady Elisse's life choices. 'The chirping was quite charming, for a while, but you must realise that terrified little birdies often have loose bowels.'

The bard's silver tongue worked its charms once again and Evie could not help but laugh through her melancholy. 'The poor things!'

'Indeed, it made quite a sight.' Leliana agreed, a picture of seriousness only betrayed by the sparkle in her eyes. 'Of course, as enjoyable a sight as that was, I would trade it a thousand times over for my present one.'

Evie felt the blush rise from somewhere deep within her and promptly decided Leliana must enjoy star-gazing as much as she did. With a slight cough to clear her voice, she responded softly 'Yes, there are quite a few stars out tonight, are there not?'

Leliana's giggle only worsened her blush to the point where Evie suspected she irradiated more heat than their dying fire at this point. 'You are very cute when you blush.'

Turning her head, Evie's breath caught when she saw just how close the other woman was. She could see each individual eyelash surrounding those jewelled eyes and for a moment she became transfixed with them. 'You are very cute in general,' she finally managed lamely, returning Leliana's smile and reaching out to touch her fingers to Leliana's free hand, delighting in the feeling of closeness.  

'Really, now?' Leliana's voice turned teasing and Evie felt her heart stutter and skip a few beats. She nodded, unable to speak past the feeling blooming in her chest. By the Maker, but she was beautiful. It came from within her, a light shinning past her outer being, illuminating her personality through the shapes left by memories of the past. The trauma, the history, the sins, they only served to accentuate the light, make it shine all the brighter when the covering finally slipped down, as it did so rarely.

As it was doing now.

Evie turned, her right hand holding onto Lel's like a lifeline in the tempest of her feelings, her left reaching up to cup Leliana's cheek. The other woman obliged and leaned down slowly, during what felt like a decade to Evie. She could not grow annoyed, however, not when her hand was stroking her love's cheek, finally, and Leliana's soft hair was touching her face, smelling like flowers and freshness, and the oil she used on her bow and swords. Deadly, yet beautiful, just like her.

She smiled as their lips touched at last. And if she had thought Leliana's hair was soft, then her lips were made of gossamer, a dream ripped from the Fade and delivered to her waking hours as penance for all the suffering she had ever endured. None mattered in that moment, and all fell aside like a shell.

Slowly, Leliana lay down next to her, and Evie wrapped her arms around her gently, almost afraid to ruin the moment by her movement. She stroked through her fiery hair, one of the first things that had caught Evie's eye back in Lothering, then ran only the tips of her fingers back across her jawline in silent worship, cupping her chin before resuming her trip from the beginning. She could not hold her eyes open from the sheer bliss of it all, but held Leliana close with her other arm, afraid to slip away, back into the world of waking.

When Leliana's hands held her face so very gently, like she was afraid Evie would bruise, Evie kissed her harder, drinking her up like she was trying to fill the void inside her heart where no one else had ever reached. Her lips were softer than spider silk, more intoxicating than the most potent wine, and Evie felt more alive than she could ever remember feeling.

It felt like seconds before the parted, but the fire was barely embers and a pronounced chill had settled onto them. Green eyes met violet in the starlit darkness.

'I... believe I will be heading in. My bedroll is very soft and warm...' Leliana's soft voice trailed off and Evie got some satisfaction from how breathless she sounded.

'It may be warmer still with someone to keep you company.'

The bard grinned and hugged Evie, rubbing circles into her back. 'I believe you may be right.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Valentines much BUT I felt like doing something special this year! Fun fact, this is the first kiss I've ever written. 
> 
> I'm still not sure whether Evie ends up with Alistair or Leliana, but I loved the thought of this scene so here you go.
> 
> Those readheads huh...


End file.
